The famous Ali Smith!
by Ally Smith
Summary: Ali is a young girl who is happy living a double life what happens when her sibling Alice walks in and discovers her secret life?
1. Chapter 1

Alex's POV

"Thank you soooo much" I called out to the screaming sea of a crowd that I stared over. Then I saw Alice and my face dropped. I quickly smiled again. My family didn't know that I was Ali Smith one of the biggest super stars in the world. It only happened because Emmet kept on saying I couldn't keep a secret. _Well he's wrong_ I thought smugly. "Goodnight everyone" I yelled waving and walked off stage. I was only 16 years old so I was in fact the youngest female super star in the world. Justin Bieber has got it for the male's. My whole family were vampires except me. I had been given a choice. To be turned at nineteen or not but it was confusing I loved to sing (if I turned into a vampire I wouldn't be able to be Ali Smith because I'd never age) but I loved my family as well. I heard the door creak open. I sighed another VIP to handle. I was glad I had kept my wig on. "Don't people usually knock" I mumbled. I froze my eye's widening as I saw who it was coming in. Alice…!

Alice's POV

Oh my friggen god I was about to meet Ali Smith. "H There I'm Alice Cullen your biggest fan" I said jumping up and down. "Nice to meet you" she greeted in a very shaky voice. "What's wrong" I asked frowning. "Who me I'm fine" she lifted her hand to point at her self. Her scent hit me I hadn't been smelling since I had come into the room but now I had to take a breath, it was Alex. "Alex?" I whispered. She nodded "yes it's me Emmet and I had a bet going on". I sighed a quick "why didn't you tell us". "Bet I just told but listen I've got to go meet the Jonas brothers so I'll see you later ok" she grinned at me. My jaw dropped. "No way let me come please" I begged. "No Alice" she said slipping out the door. "What about Esme and Carlisle" I called after her. "I'll tell them tonight ok" and with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's POV

I sighed and jumped into the waiting limousine. I mulled over my conversation with Alice. She knew, and now all of my family would have to know too but what if they fell out with me for keeping this secret for so long. No they wouldn't they would be pretty pissed off at me but they wouldn't hate me for it. I smiled at this fact, no they wouldn't hate me. I looked out the window we were at the studio. I got out of the car -ignoring the hand of help from my driver. I opened the door of the studio and walked in I was greeted by my manager Gina "your late" she said ushering me into the recording room. "I did some encore's" said as I turned to face Nick Jonas - well I actually crashed Into him with the amount of strength Gina had put into pushing me into there. "Sorry" I said quickly, blushing. How typically me. Bumping into an international superstar bigger than myself. He turned to look at me. "Um Ali how are you" he asked. I raised an eyebrow he was seventeen I was sixteen, well he was only one year older than me and he was soooo cute but I was worried about dad he would be worried about me and so would mom but Edward would probably be jealous. I sighed, yes Edward, it was like he couldn't stop. "I'm good you?" I answered Nick's question. "I'm good to, but I'm a little bored" he answered in a mocking tone. "Sorry but I do like to do encores for my fans" I said my eyes narrowing. "We do, do encores" I heard Kevin Jonas's call "plus you two might want to hurry up , Ali, your recording your own songs after this and then we're all leaving". "Sure" said me and Nick at the same time. We looked at each over and smiled and then walked over to the mics.

Once we were done I stepped away from the microphone and walked out of the recording studio. Nick followed. "What's up" I asked taking out my cell phone. "Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight" he asked. I smiled " maybe tomorrow night". "Sure" said Nick blinking. "Here" I said giving him my number on a sheet of paper "but right now I've got to get home". "Bye" he said. I waved and walked away. Once I was outside I took out my cell again and called dad to pick me up. "Sorry hunny you'll have to call Edward to pick you up" my dad said as I asked him to pick me up. I sighed and said bye to dad - flipped the phone down and then open - and called Edward. "Oh hey Alex" he said in a seductive tone. "uh can you just pick me up at the studio's" I asked. "Fine, see you in a minute". "Uh" I said as I heard the dial tone. Of course Edward didn't know i was Ali Smith so I had to ditch the wig. I flipped the phone down and shoved it into my pocket. "Oh my god, it's Ali Smith" I heard someone call my name and instantly legged it. "Ali!" I heard Nick's voice coming from a car that was speeding round the corner "get in". I jumped in the car without thinking. "Thanks Nick" I said smoothing down my hair. "No problem" he said "so what are you doing out there anyway?". "I'm waiting for my brother to pick me up" I said spitting at the word brother. "Family feud" asked Nick raising an eyebrow. I laughed and shook my head "kind of, but we're all adopted kids so…". "Really you have other siblings" he asked. "Yes and can you just maybe sit the car in the parking lot" I asked. "Sure" he said pulling into the lot "so tell me about your siblings". "Well, there's my 3 brothers, Jasper, Emmet and Edward, my mom and papa and my 2 sisters Rosalie and Alice" I told him looking out the window for a silver Volvo. Wait a minute how was I going to get into the car with Edward with the wig on, cause I couldn't take the wig off with Nick there. "You know what, would you mind driving me home" I said taking my phone out. "Sure" he said. "Give me two minutes" I told him dialling Edwards number. I held the phone to my ear "well hello beautiful" I heard Edwards voice say. "You don't have to pick me up anymore I'm getting a lift home with a friend" I said smirking. "But…ok then" he sighed. "Bye" I said flipping the phone off. "Where do you live" Nick asked. "Take the A1 north" I told him. "Ok" he said.

Nick's POV

Man she was beautiful and she was sitting next to me. We were on the A1 now heading north. My phone started to go. "Can you get that" I asked. "Depends on who it is" she said picking up the phone "you know what I'll just put it on loud speaker". "Yeah but who is it?" I asked as she put it on loud speaker. "Son" my father said from the loud speaker. "Yes" I asked looking at Ali who had fallen quiet. "Where are you" he asked. "Oh I'm uh taking a friend home" I said as Ali took my hand and looked absentmindedly out the window. I jumped. Her skin was so soft. I wondered what her lips felt like. "Who" asked my dad. "Just a friend dad" I said the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Is it a girl" he asked. I think I was as red as a tomato all over by now. "Hello sir" said Ali talking for the first time. "Ali Smith is that you" asked my dad. "Yes sir my family couldn't pick me up so Nick's taking me home" she told him smiling at me. "Turn here" Ali whispered in my ear. My heart thundered as she got so close. "Well ok then but Nick". "Yes" I asked turning off the A1. "Get back here soon as you can" and then dad was gone. Ali pushed the button and then locked the phone. "Why were you blushing so much" she asked. "Ummm" I started to say. "There should be a turning just round this next bend" she told me pointing to the turn off. "Just stop here" she said taking her seat belt off. I stopped the car. "See you tomorrow Ali I guess" I said. "Sure" she kissed my cheek and got out of the car. I sat there for a minute watching her disappear into the trees and then drove off back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

I looked up from my note pad and saw that the car was stopped. I turned in my seat to see Nick had been looking over my shoulder. "Isn't it rude to stare" I chuckled as he realised I was looking at him and blushed bright red. Nick had picked me up the next morning it was unexpected but sweet all the same. I laughed, said goodbye and climbed out of the car leaving Nick staring at me wide eyes and red. I laughed . My body guard Tom was waiting for me with the door open. "Are you

going to tell me what's so funny?" asked Tom following me up the stairs towards the recording studio. "no" I chuckled. "You did what, to our brother" I looked up to see Kevin and Joe Jonas waiting for us in the doorway "where is he anyway?". "Still in his car" I chuckled again. "Uh is he frozen to the spot" asked Joe with a slight bit of embarrassment for his brother. "Yep" I said popping the p. "No I'm not" we all looked down to see Nick climbing up the stairs Rob the Jonas Brothers bodyguard. "Good to see you made it out of he car" I said receiving a snickers from Joe and Kevin and the blood to come racing to Nicks cheeks. "Ok enough laughing at Nick get the hell up here" said a voice from behind Joe and Kevin. We all looked up to see their father Kevin Paul Jonas better known as Kevin. Sr. Only by close friends though and I wasn't one of them. "Mr Jonas how are you" I asked walking into the brightly lit room. "Good now I would like you to meet Alexis Baxter" said Mr Jonas pointing to a small girl with short spiky hair and big golden brown eyes. "Alic.. Alexis can I please speak to you in private right now" I asked in a polite but harsh voice pointing to the door. "Umm well ok then" said Alice wandering over to the door.

"Alice what are you doing here" I barked at her. "Well I thought since your manager is going to bail on you in five minutes, that I could be your manager" she whimpered looking at my seething face. "What" I yelled "Gina is not going to bail on me". At that moment my phone went, it was Gina. "Yes Gina" I asked. "I'm sorry honey but I have to leave you, it's just to much work for me". "What, you can't bail on me, please" I begged looking at Alice's smug expression. "I'm sorry honey, bye now" and she hung up on me. I pulled the phone from my ear and stood there frozen. I slowly pushed my phone back in my pocket. "Ok Alice you're my manager now but no big things that I can't handle ok" I squeaked. "I promise you won't regret this" she squealed leaping back into the room. I sighed and grabbed the guitar from the corner and brought it out into the recording studio. "Glad to see you joined us" mumbled Joe. I stuck my tongue out at him and wandered into the recording room. "I just finished this but I think Nick had a pretty good look at this when we were in the car" I chuckled a Nick blushed deep red. I started to strum the guitar to the sound of the song that I had wrote the night before and then I started to sing.

Once I had finished everyone started to clap. I blushed. "OMG we have made Ali Smith blush!" squealed Alice. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What" she mumbled. I giggled and then bit my tongue. I don't giggle. Alice stared at me wide eyed. She walked over and then whispered "did you just giggle". I nodded very slowly.

"Ali" we both heard Nicks voice and looked up he was coming into the recording room. "Uh hi" I said moving away from Alice who snickered and walked out the room. "What's up" I asked putting my guitar in the corner against the wall. "Well I was wondering if you… well if you might want to…".

I interrupted him by saying " spit it out already". He chuckled and then said " I was wondering f you wanted to go out with me". I stared at him. He was asking me out. He took my silence the wrong way cause he said "you don't have to". "No! I would love to go out with you" I said grabbing his arm as he started to walk towards the door. He spun round and grinned " I'll uh pick you up at seven" he said looking out at his brothers who were now leaving. "I'll uh se you tonight" said Nick. I nodded as he left with his brothers, father and Rob. "Oh My God your going on a date with Nick Jonas I have to make you look beautiful" squealed Alice. "Oh no I'm not being your Barbie doll" I said raising my hands in front of me. "Oh yes" and with that she dragged me outside.


End file.
